Forum:Audited Series 10 Discussion
Here is the thread to discuss anything we need to about Audited Series 10. Judges If you want to be a judge for this tournament, please tell me below. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I will give it a go, although I am fairly certain that the three Judges from Audited Series 6 are willing to stay on. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I might give it a go & see how it goes before starting up the 2018 World Cup for Robot Wars. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::For reasons that will become apparent soon, I am not going to continue as a judge into this tournament, much as I'd like to, so I'm stepping down. I'll leave my place open for someone else. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:18, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Robots and format This tournament is as much about giving robots their arena debuts, as it is redoing Audited Series 10 properly. All 9 Rest of the World robots (including the stock robots) will be included in the tournament, plus the 30 in AS10. So this leaves us with two options really, and a few more robots to add. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not really too set on the idea of having THE BASH, if anything because isn't it technically part of the same team that entered Tough As Nails in the first place? CrashBash (talk) 11:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) 5 heats, 4 per melee (40) We have the same 5 heats, with four robots per melee. One robot is eliminated in the melee, and 2nd and 3rd go into Redemption. This means we have to find one more robot. If you want to do this option, please comment below with your nomination for the 40th robot. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) 7 heats, 3 per melee (42) We have 7 heats, with three robots per melee. Nobody is eliminated in the melees and we have a 14-robot rumble. If you want to do this option, please comment below with your nominations for the 40th, 41st and 42nd robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Infernal Contraption, Harpy (Beast), Cherub. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #^ EDIT: Meggamouse also.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:50, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Foxic, MeggaMouse and Infernal Contraption. And if we're not including THE BASH (see above) then...well, I think we can play safe with Harpy, since it's essentially Beast. CrashBash (talk) 11:53, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:THE BASH is in this as it is all about giving every new robot an Arena debut. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:05, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #MeggaMouse, since it beat Behemoth in the same year. Cherub and Foxic will do, seeing as we know enough about them generally. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Diotoir, let’s bring Ireland’s finest into the arena. Mr Speed Square, looked promising in Series 9 than it did in Series 8 & Draven, Let’s give it 1 more try. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #:Diotoir are already in. Do we know if either of the other two actually applied? Jimlaad43(talk) 15:17, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #::I'm fairly sure Draven applied. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:22, February 20, 2018 (UTC) #Meggamouse, Foxic and Harpy would be my extra 3. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:22, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Seeds We will use seeds this series to split up the big boys early on. Please tell me your choice of order, up to seed 14 in case we have 17 heats. I will trim it depending on how many heats we end up with. Also, please indicate if you think the seeds should be added to heats in the Series 4 or 5 way. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Concussion #Apollo #Magnetar #Thor #Gabriel/Cherub #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Coyote #Gabriel/Big Nipper #Nuts 2 Series 5 way (1&14, 2&13 etc) Jimlaad43(talk) 11:40, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Diotoir #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar #Sabretooth #Gabriel #Terrorhurtz #Behemoth #Coyote #Big Nipper #Nuts Based on previous performances.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:54, February 20, 2018 (UTC) CrashBash Funnily enough, I already had a top 10 planned from the get-go. So adding four on... #Carbide #Eruption #Apollo #Aftershock #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar #Gabriel 2 #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Sabretooth #Rapid #Crackers 'n' Smash #Nuts 2 And Series 5 way. Because my Audited Series 10 would be the same. My main reason for placing Apollo over Aftershock is based entirely on its champion status (which we've seen effecting seeds before) and the main reason for seeding Behemoth and Terrorhurtz over Sabretooth, which technically outperformed them, is more down to their previous past success. CrashBash (talk) 11:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC) SpaceManiac888 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar #Cherub (or Gabriel 2 if it does not get in) #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Crackers 'n' Smash #Coyote #Rapid I do not think anyone will object to the first two, so let me explain the others. Aftershock is ahead of Apollo for not only actually making it to the Grand Final on merit, but also for beating Apollo in the Eliminators. Providing Cherub is incorporated into Audited Series 10, I would prefer it, and not Gabriel 2, to be the seed, seeing as it was the machine that reached the Heat Final last series. Both Crackers 'n' Smash and Coyote overtake Rapid on the basis that they actually survived to their final Head to Head battles whilst Rapid did not. Finally, the Series 5 way is fair and balanced in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:24, February 20, 2018 (UTC) O Raz3r O #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Thor #Magnetar #Gabriel 2 #Sabretooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Crackers 'n' Smash #Coyote #Nuts 2 We should definitely use the Seried 5 format. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:30, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Lewis05 #Carbide #Eruption #Aftershock #Apollo #Concussion #Magnater #Thor #Sabertooth #Behemoth #Terrorhurtz #Rapid #Crackers'n'Smash #Nuts 2 #Diotoir The Series 5 way is the better option. My reason on giving Diotoir a seeded place is that Big Nipper & Gabriel didn’t get chosen for Series 9 & even though Diotoir didn’t compete until the international special I think it deserves to be seeded just like Pussycat back in Series 7 when they didn’t compete in Series 6. Lewis05 (talk) 15:10, February 20, 2018 (UTC)